sw_teedarfandomcom-20200214-history
Helix Col
Canon=Coming soon! |-| Original= Helix Col was a minor antagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films. Helix was born in 40 ABY to Brad and Alanna Col and was the younger brother to Bob, Gary, Anna, Stevie, Cola and Nicyouin Col. During his younger years, the Sith returned and flourished. He was killed by the mercenary group, The Sisters, during their hunt to kill the entire Col family. Biography The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Friend or Foe? (56 ABY) Several years after the end of the Civil War, Tacon Sprite, now a Jedi Master, was reading a book and relaxing. He doesn't get very far as Nicyouin enters and holds his lightsaber on Tacon's neck. Tacon tampers with Nicyouin's lightsaber, making it malfunction and they have a brawl. Helix Col, Nicyouin's younger brother turns up and helps torture Tacon. Tacon flees outside and escapes. Weapons Like every lightsaber of the Sith Order, Helix Col's melee weapon was powered by a synthetic kyber crystal in the core of the hilt.The lightsaber emitted a red plasma blade. In addition to the crystal, Helix's lightsaber possessed other components such as a power cell at the base of the hilt, an activation matrix, and a mechanism to adjust the length of the blade. Helix's lightsaber was similar to the design of his older brother's lightsaber. |-|Legends= Helix Col is a Force-sensitive Human Male that serves as a Padawan in the Wuhian Jedi Order and is featured as a deuteragonist in the upcoming novel, Return of the Dark Side, which is going to be set in 51 ABY. Helix was born in 40 ABY to the Col Empire Emperor and Empress, Brad and Chloe Col (née Gray) and is the younger brother to William, Jack, Emily, James and Cola and is the older brother of Lynx and Nicyouin Col. During his Youngling years, the Sith flourished and had a strong rule over Wuhi in the form of the Col Empire. During these years, he befriended Tacon Sprite, the current Chosen One of Wuhi and Amidala Binkins. He became a Padawan at the age of 8 and has fought in many minor battles. Biography Before 51 ABY Coming soon! Return of the Dark Side (51 ABY) Warning! Spoilers for Chapter 1 of the upcoming novel Return of the Dark Side. Tacon Sprite, a 11 year old Jedi Padawan was asleep in his theory class with Jedi Master Andy Sherlock. Tacon is then suddenly asked by Andy Sherlock what the class has been discussing. Tacon, in his sleepy state, replies that the class has been discussing about the different roles of Jedi in Knighthood. Andy states that Tacon's answer is incorrect and Amidala Binkins, Tacon's best friend and top student, tells Tacon that the class have been reviewing the history of the modern Jedi. The class is dismissed and Tacon and Andy have a little talk about the events that just unfolded. Tacon states that this is the first time that his older sister, Lexie, has been gone from home at the Temple on a mission. Andy inquires about how Tacon is going to prevent this circumstance from damaging his concentration and studies. Tacon insists that he will have the same routine. Andy insists that Tacon needs to help his family, especially his mother, after the death of his father 4 years prior. Tacon then envisions the death of his father and falls to the floor, sobbing. Andy comforts him and informs Tacon about the similar situation his father, the legendary Maverick Sprite, was in when he was a child. Andy tells Tacon to learn from his father's mistakes. Andy then dismisses Tacon, while watching the younglings spar through the classroom window. Meanwhile in the Col Castle, Darth Púerum, a Sith Apprentice, is meditating in his meditation chamber when he is disrupted by a nervous messenger, informing him of the Emperor's request for his presence. Darth Púerum leaves to the throne room to meet the Emperor. Emperor Col then informs Darth Púerum and his master, Darth Tiranno, of their next mission, to recruit Tacon Sprite to their regime. Darth Púerum clenches his hands into fists and is asked by his master if everything is okay. Darth Púerum then releases the tension from his hands and bows to the Emperor and leaves the throne room with his master to prepare for their upcoming mission.